iAm a Teenage High School Super Queen
by L. Carrigan
Summary: As they enter high school, Carly has fears that Sam and Freddie will change. Or will she be the one who changes? CREDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: A little experiment in writing that fuses every teen movie I have and iCarly. Which caused me to raise the question…what would happen if they entered high school?**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Carly! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Spencer yelled from the living room.

Carly was already dressed for school half an hour ago but she spent the last ten minutes looking at herself. A lot has changed over the summer and she, Sam and Freddie were all ready to enter High School.

"I'm coming!" she grabbed her bag and then met up with Spencer in the living room "Alright, do I look good?" she asked nervously.

"You look fine, Carls." Spencer replied grabbing his keys.

"All I look is fine? Not grown up?"

"You look like cute little Carly, alright? Now lets go" They made their way out of the apartment where Freddie was waiting. He had grown up a lot, too. He was taller, his voice was deeper and Carly could have sworn he was growing stubble.

"Hey Freddie, you ready?" Carly smelled something "Is that after shave?"

"I was shaving…" Freddie replied.

"Alright, Freddo!" Spencer gave him a high five "Alright, we need to get going. Don't wanna have your Mom yelling at me for making you late…"

The three hurried out of the building and inside Spencer's car. Carly sat up in front with Spencer while Freddie sat in the backseat. He watched Carly from behind. All summer he had been trying to ask her out but every time he got a chance, something always came up. Freddie went on various dates all summer but he only wanted Carly.

Spencer dropped them off at the front of the building and then took off. Carly and Freddie eyed the building like they have just stepped into a different dimension.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Freddie said.

They stepped into the building and found themselves amidst a jungle of teenagers. The hallways were much different from their junior high.

"Hey guys" Sam came up from behind them "How awesome is this?"

"Yeah, its pretty cool. What locker did you get?" Carly asked.

"I Got E14 in the East hall."

"Oh my god! I Got E15!!" Carly beamed. "What about you Freddie?"

"I got N06. I guess that's in the North Hall…" Freddie replied.

They got their schedules a week before they had started school. Freddie and Carly had almost the same schedule. Advanced classes. Sam had to take the regular standard classes. The three of them had big plans about this year and high expectations. The bell rang and they all hurried off to class.

Freddie sat next to Carly in Advanced English. The both of them were feeling nervous.

"Hold my hand" Freddie said.

"What? No!" Carly replied.

"Come on. It's the only way to calm me from my first day of school jitters…"

"Just relax"

All of a sudden, a boy with hazel eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a to-die-for smile appeared in the room. Carly watched him as he walked. It was like those slow mo sequences in films where the hot guy walked into the room. And surprise, he sat right in front of Carly.

Freddie noticed her admiring the boy and then tried to get her attention back "Carls..." he called out. She wasn't listening. "Carls!" he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her but it went in the boy's direction.

"Hey!" he said.

Carly looked at Freddie angrily as the boy turned around.

"I'm so sorry" Carly pleaded "He meant to hit at me…"

"Well if it was to get your attention I would be throwing paper at you, too. Although, I wouldn't be throwing paper…" he smiled.

Carly chuckled in nervousness as Freddie rolled his eyes and felt like he was going to vomit.

"I'm Sean" the boy said.

"I'm Carly"

The two continued to smile at eachother till the teacher came into the room. "Alright, I see a lot of new faces in the class room. Welcome to Advanced English!" the teacher began to explain things while Freddie watched Carly oogle at Sean. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. The teacher went to get it.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door.

Mrs. Benson made her way through the door "I'm sorry, I forgot to give my son something before he left today. Fredward!" she waved "You forgot the ointment for the boo boo on your bum bum!"

As if seeing Carly with another guy wasn't enough to make him hang himself, his Mom showing up in the middle of class was enough to give him the go ahead.

It was going to be a long day…

Freddie and Carly went to the cafeteria to meet with Sam. They looked around for a place to sit and then saw Sam at a table already. They walked up to her but she looked like she had made a few new friends.

"Hey" Carly said.

"Oh, hey guys! These are all kids from my algebra class. Guys, this is Carly and Freddie. We all do iCarly together…" Sam introduced.

The kids waved at Carly and Freddie and they waved back at them.

"Hey, make some room for them" Sam commanded and the kids scooted to the side so Freddie and Carly could sit. They ate their lunches in silence as Sam chatted up with the new kids she had met. They had a lot in common with her. An obsession with meat, trouble making, and crazy Moms. Sam barely talked to Freddie and Carly.

When they finished their meals, Carly and Freddie got up from the table trying to leave silently.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I'm gonna go figure out where my next class is…" Carly replied.

"I'm gonna follow her" Freddie added.

Sam looked at them for awhile "Oh, alright. I'm still coming over after school, okay?"

"As always!" Carly said and then turned to leave. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't losing Sam. And she wasn't. At least she still had Freddie.

She and Freddie slowly walked out of the cafeteria just looking for people to hang out with since Sam was busy with some new friends.

"Are you upset?" Freddie asked.

"No. I mean she should be able to have other friends. Its not like I own her or anything."

"Well, don't fret…I'm here!" Freddie then looked at a table and then looked back. Some boys were playing around on their computers and that caught his eye. "Whoa, is that Galaxy Wars the Ultimate Quest?" he asked as he dragged Carly over that table.

"It sure is!" one boy said. And Freddie went to sit with them.

Carly sat there for a good two minutes and then went off to walk in the hallways alone. It wasn't even midway through the year and she was already feeling some big changes. Sam had her troublemakers and Freddie had his geeks. So what did Carly have? She was never really apart of any clique. She was an all around good girl who was well liked by everyone. Well, back in middle school at least. This was all too new.

She spotted Gibby sitting in the hallway eating his lunch. So she decided to accompany him. "Hey Gibby" she said sitting next to him "How do you like High School?"

"Its fine. How come you're not with Freddie and Sam?" he asked.

"Freddie met some guys who were playing Galaxy Quest and Sam's busy talking to some new kids…"

"Oh yeah. I saw Sam talking to a whole bunch of people during gym. One of those kids sat on my juice."

Carly looked away as three girls walked into the hallway. They were sophomores but looked much older than that with their heavy makeup, tight clothing, and gorgeous faces. Gibby watched them walk by with such admiration. He was practically drooling.

"They're so hot…"

Carly looked at the girls and then looked at Gibby "Oh come on, they're not that hot."

"Of course, they're _that hot_" a random girl came up to them said. She must have over heard them "That's Shannyn Branden and her lemmings Brenda Toft and Ashley Yim."

"Okay, I don't see what the big deal is about them…" Carly replied.

"They're high school royalty and If I were you, I'd better be careful about what I said about them. Everyone here, like, worships them. And word does get around fast…" the girl closed her locker and left.

Carly rolled her eyes "Do you honestly believe that, Gi-" she turned and Gibby wasn't next to her. "Gibby?" she looked around and found Gibby trying to talk to Shannyn and her lemmings but ended up getting a slap to the face. Carly sighed and then got up to walk to her next class.

At the end of the day, Carly walked home to school. She just wanted to walk to reflect on the day. Half an hour later, she ended up at her apartment and opened the door. Spencer had been looking through some art books.

"Hey kiddo, how was the first day of high school?" he asked.

She sighed and sat next to him "Thrilling…"

"Oh, really?"

"Not really. Sam found some new friends and Freddie is still in love with me but left me to be with some dorks and so I spent the remaining part of lunch hanging out with Gibby…"

"Whoa, sounded like quite a day. Sam made new friends? That's not possible. You guys are like inseparable."

"Yeah, but I don't think she's like…dumping me. She can make new friends. Besides, not all bad stuff happened to me. I met this really cute guy in my English class!"

"Oh…that's great. My little sister meeting guys in high school…"

"Spencer…"

"I am much more concerned for you especially now cuz you're in high school and the boys do get more dumber and expect more. Trust me, I know cuz I was one."

"I'm not gonna go off and have children with him if that's what you're dreading."

"That better be a promise" Spencer joked "But seriously, try not to grow up too fast alright?"

"I won't" Carly replied.

"Great. Now, I am hungry. Wanna go get some pizza?"

"Do I? Lets go!" Carly and Spencer went out the door and went to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Carly came to school upset. Sam nor Freddie showed up last night to do the show. It was the second day and she knew things would change in about a second. She got straight to her locker when she saw Sam standing there near hers.

"Hey Carls, I'm sorry about last night…I completely forgot. I went to go do-" Sam tried to explain.

"Forget about it." Carly replied shoving books into her locker and taking some out.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I said forget about it!" Carly left as the bell rang. Sam stood there feeling horrible.

Carly marched right into Advanced English taking a different seat this time. Freddie knew she was mad about yesterday but he moved right next to her anyways. "Hey Carly" he said

She didn't say anything. She just looked up at the board.

Durring lunch Carly carried her tray and looked around. There was practically nowhere to sit. She didn't even wanna bother sitting with Sam and her new friends or even sit with Freddie and his nerds. She was gonna walk out to the hallway again to sit with Gibby.

"Cute shoes" a female voice said.

Carly looked around to see who said that and if they were talking to her. She looked behind her and it was Shannyn.

"Are you talking to me?" Carly asked.

"Of course I am, silly" she smiled. Shannyn was gorgeous. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pouty lips.

"Oh. Well in that case, thanks"

"Sit with us."

Carly walked up to their table and sat across from Shannyn nervously. They were eyeing her. Shannyn, blonde blue eyed Brenda, and and cutesy Ashley.

"Freshman don't dress as cute as you do. Most of them look like they're trying too hard. Like that girl over there." Shannyn pointed at Sam.

Carly let out a laugh. She didn't mean to but it just came out. "So what's your name?" Brenda asked.

"I'm Carly. Carly Shay."

"Oh my god…you do that webshow!" Ashley pointed out "I LOVE iCarly. That show is way fierce."

"Slightly famous and stylish…" Shannyn looked Carly in the eye "I think you can roll with us, girly…"

"I…I um, I dunno what to say…" Carly was speechless.

"Just say you're glad. We don't-DON'T let freshies hang out with us. But we're making an exception for you."

"Cause we think we might like you."

Carly sat there smiling and chatting with her new friends. The most popular girls in school actually accepted her and thought she was cool. Meanwhile, Sam turned around from her table and found Carly sitting there with Shannyn, Brenda, and Ashley. She was a little down.

After school, Carly walked out of the building and found Freddie out there in front waiting for her. She continued to walk as Freddie was trailing behind her "Carly…What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

She still didn't say anything.

"Is this because of yesterday?"

Carly came to a stop and then turned around "Neither you or Sam showed up yesterday."

"I knocked on the door and no one answered."

"Spencer and I went out to eat. But still you could have called me. Oh, and how about lunch time? You left me to be with those geeks…"

"Look, Carls. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. You know I love you. I've been trying to talk to you all day today…"

Carly looked into Freddie's pleading eyes. It was pathetic the way he was devoted to her. But he was one of her best friends "Come on, lets get home. I'm too happy to be angry…" the two walked back home together.

"Oh no…is it because of that Sean guy?"

"No…I just…I sat with Shannyn, Brenda and Ashley during lunch."

"Dude, they're all so hot…well, you're hot too but damn!"

"I know. Me. And the popular girls…"

"You like it, don't you?"

"Are you kidding me, I LOVE IT!"

Carly and Freddie walked all the way back to their building. Once they got to their floor, they parted ways into their apartments. Once inside, Carly dumped her stuff on the couch "Spencer!!" she yelled out "Where are you, I've got great news to say to you!!"

Spencer came out of the room "What's going on?"

"I hung out with the popular kids today!!"

"That's great! Gosh, who ever though? A Shay would go on to be with the popular crowd in high school"

"Wait, you told me you hung out with the popular group back in high school…"

"I might have stretched the truth a little. I was kinda-"

"Not in the popular crowd?"

"Very true."

There was a knock at the door. Carly went to go get it. When she answered, it was Sam in the door way "Hey" she said.

"I told you to leave me alone and just forget everything…"

"I know you're upset over the whole me finding new friends thing…and I just wanna say that that was a really dumb thing for me to do. You're my best friend."

"If I'm your best friend then why would you act like I'm not around when your friends are there?"

"Honestly, you don't get the things that we talk about."

Carly was looking at her like Sam had become a new person "Just get out of here, okay?" she closed the door. Sam stood outside not wanting to leave just yet. She shed a small tear before completely leaving the building. This was worse than when they fought over the iCarly shirt and Cuddlefish tickets.

The next day after school, Carly walked out of school and met up with Shannyn, Brenda and Ashley. "Oh hey, There's gonna be a party tonight at Blake's house tonight. You comin' along?" Shannyn asked.

"Uh…I would but I don't have a ride and I don't think my brother would-"

"No worries. I can drive you."

Carly looked at Shannyn like she was kidding "Um, but at aren't you like fifteen?"

"I've been driving since I was thirteen! But just in the backyard. With My Dad of course."

"Shannyn is an excellent driver." Brenda added.

"So I'll see you at nine?"

"Yeah, sure! Hold on, lemme give you my address" Carly grabbed a notepad from her bag and scribbled her address down.

"Will your parents be okay?"

"Well, I live with my older brother. But I think he would be cool with it." Honestly, she didn't know what Spencer would think.

"Coolness. Well I'll see you tonight. Love you, bitch." Shannyn, Brenda, and Ashley let on their way.

Carly began walking home as Freddie came up to her "Hey Carls, I was waiting for you."

"Oh, sorry…"

"So its Friday night and I was thinking you, me, and Sam could watch a movie. I can tell my Mom to drop us off at the Cineplex tonight and-"

"Sorry, I have plans. And Sam and I are still fighting…"

"What?" Freddie couldn't believe which was worse. Carly having plans or Carly and Sam still fighting "Okay, where are you going and why are you still fighting with Sam? I talked to her and she is really really sorry and all she wants to do is be your friend again…"

"Well, she should have thought of that before she did what she did."

A few hours later, Carly was back at home in the iCarly studio getting dressed for the party. It was her first high school party and she wanted to look presentable.

Meanwhile, Spencer was working on a sculpture as the doorbell rang. He ran over to the door and answered it "Hello."

Shannyn in her tight mini skirt and pink sweater appeared at the door "Hey" she looked at Spencer with lust in her eyes.

"You're here for Carly right?"

"I could be here for you too" Shannyn made her way in "So you must be Carly's older brother. So what are you like…nineteen?" she touched his arm and squeezed his bicep.

"I'm twenty six. And you're jailbait." He gently took her hand of his arm.

"I like 'em old"

Spencer made his way upstairs trying to get rid of Shannyn "Carly! You have company!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!" Carly took a quick look at herself in the mirror and then left the studio and came downstairs "Hey" she said "Shannyn, this is my brother Spencer. Spencer, this is Shannyn.."

"We've already met. You didn't tell me your brother was hot…"

Carly looked at her strangely "Well, I don't really think about that stuff."

"So are you ready to go?"

Carly didn't tell Spencer about the party. She turned to him "Um, Spence. I kinda…um, do you mind if I go out with Shannyn tonight?"

"To the movies? Oh yeah, you asked me already. Remember?"

"Well, um, there's this party and…"

"A high school party? I don't know…"

"Please please please!!"

"Well, this is your first high school party…" he looked over at Shannyn "Will there be drinks?"

"Only the soda and juice kind!" Shannyn replied.

"Parental supervision?"

"Always!"

Spencer then looked at Carly "I suppose you can. But hey, I want you back by midnight. Oh hell, make it one thirty. Go have fun!"

Carly hugged Spencer "Oh thank you so much! You're my favorite older brother."

"I'm your only brother. Okay, now get a move on you crazy kids."

Carly and Shannyn went on their way. Carly was the first out the door and Shannyn quickly followed but not without blowing a kiss to Spencer.

Spencer shuddered at it "Great. Now that I'm out of high school, the popular girl wants me…" he then continued to work on his sculpture.

A few minutes later, Carly and Shannyn arrived at the party. The house was packed with kids and loud pulsing music. Carly was stunned at the atmosphere. They got inside the house and it was like a jungle. Kids everywhere. Shannyn lied. There wasn't a parent in sight.

"Shannyn! Over here!!" Brenda called out. She and Ashley were sitting on the couch.

Carly and Shannyn made their way over to them.

"You look good, Carly!" Ashley said.

"Thanks!" Carly replied.

"Thirsty, ladies?" Blake made his way to the girls with three red plastic cups.

"Oh great!" Shannyn took the cups "Carly, this is Blake Turner. Blake, this is Carly Shay."

"Hey, great party!" Carly yelled over the music "Are you a sophomore too?"

"Nah, I graduated last year!" he yelled back.

"Blake is legend at our school. Most popular boy ever and he throws the best parties. Everyone will be hearing about him till our school closes down." Brenda explained.

"Okay, you ladies enjoy the party!" he yelled some more and then disappeared into the crowd of kids.

"Here, Carls" Shannyn handed Carly a cup.

Carly looked at the drink. From the way she saw it, it looked like apple juice. She took a swig and downed it disgustingly "Ugh, gross! What is this?"

"Its beer!" Shannyn replied.

"This is disgusting! How could you drink this?"

"Girl, trust me. You'll get over the taste."

Carly took a few more swigs trying not to be bothered by the taste when a guy bumped into her and made the drink spill into her blouse. She looked at the stain and then turned around. It was Sean.

"Carly! Hey!" he said with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Sean! How's it going?" Carly replied.

Shannyn watched them. She had been having a crush on Sean since last year. Sean was a sophomore like she was. Out of all the boys she wanted in school, she wanted Sean. But he wasn't into Shannyn.

"I'm going great! I didn't know you knew Blake Turner!"

"I don't. Shannyn invited me."

Sean looked at Shannyn and then looked at Carly "Oh. Shannyn. You two know eachother?"

"Yeah! She's really sweet!"

"Excuse me" Shannyn broke up the conversation "Um, Carly, can I borrow you for a minute?"

The three looked at eachother one by one. Carly looked at Shannyn then back at Sean "Um, I'll just be…" she then turned to Shannyn "Whats up?"

"Come dance with us!" Shannyn grabbed her hand and led her to the living room where other kids were dancing. For hours Carly was dancing and enjoying herself and having a good time. Brenda kept on giving her drinks. Blake danced with Carly. It was over all madness. Meanwhile, Shannyn made her way to Sean "Hey sexy" she said.

Sean sighed "Oh here we go, the ice cold queen bitch is here…"

"Don't call me names you asshole. Besides, I didn't know you knew Carly…"

"Carlys' in my English class. She's kinda cute…"

"Cute AND smart if she's in class with you."

Back at the living room, Carly was sitting on couch laughing like a fool. She and Brenda were both drunk. Blake tried to kiss her.

"Oh pshh, come on!" Carly laughed and then checked her watch "Oh shit!" the watch read three o clock. She got up from the couch and went to find Shannyn. She spotted him with Sean "Shannyn!!" she yelled.

Shannyn turned around to see a stumbling drunk Carly walking towards her "Shannyn, I have to get home. Its like three o clock. Spencer is gonna kill me!"

"Alright." She held Carly and walked out of the house and to the car. She placed Carly in the car as she was passed out and got in and drove to her apartment. Once there, she held Carly as she got through the lobby and to her floor. She didn't wanna wake Spencer so she dumped Carly on the floor.

"Am I home?" Carly slurred.

"Yes. But I have to go. Love ya." Shannyn left.

A little later on, it was five in the morning. Carly was still on the floor passed out in front of her apartment. Freddie came out of his apartment and found Carly on the floor.

"OH MY GOD, CARLY!" He ran up to her "Wake up!" he tapped her cheek.

"Freddie?" Carly opened her eyes and slurred. She closed them again.

"Oh thank god…" he picked her up and got her inside his apartment.

**chapter three comming soon! in the meantime, r&r!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews so far! and here is chapter three. so i think i might be updating this story frequently since i have a lot of time on my hands right now. oh, and warning: there is a lot of emo!Freddie in this so bear with it. enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Ughhh, my head…" Carly woke up just an hour after Freddie brought her inside. She looked around. Freddie's living room. She looked at what she was lying down on. Freddie's couch.

"Oh great, you're awake." Freddie came from the kitchen with some orange juice and handed it to her.

Carly took the juice "Thanks" she said holding her forehead "Wait, why am I here?"

"You were laying outside in front of your door last night. I saw you and carried you in here before Spencer could see you…" Freddie replied sitting next to her.

"Oh shit…Spencer…god, he is never gonna let me go out…"

"Relax. I told him that you called me and said that everyone was wasted and you couldn't get a ride home so you stayed there. He wasn't pissed."

"Aww, Freddie…" Carly kissed him on the nose "You deserve it. I mean, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be helpless I guess." Freddie was blushing from the kiss.

"Man, do you have any asprin? My head is killing me! Wait, where's your Mom?"

"She's not awake yet so you should get a move on soon." He went to the kitchen and came back with an aspirin and handed it to her.

Carly took the aspirin and and drank the juice.

"So how was your first official hangover?"

"Terrible. Remind me never to party like that again…" Carly got up from Freddie's couch still a little wobbly and made her way out the door. Freddie sat there. Another deed going un noticed. He loved the kiss though. But he wished that she had thanked him more.

When Carly got inside her house, Spencer was on the couch having breakfast "Hey kiddo, how was the party? Oh, and I'm not mad. Freddie told me you called him and explained everything to him. I don't know why you could have called me…"

"Oh, cause I was afraid that you would you be mad…"

"Of course not. As long as you're honest then we're okay." Spencer smiled that huge smile of his which made Carly hate herself for lying to him.

"Great. Um, I'm gonna get upstairs and shower alright?"

"Go ahead. Oh, and Sam came by again last night. You ladies still fighting?"

"Sams' dead to me…" Carly went on her way to bathroom.

On Monday, it was like Carly had came to school a different person. She was dressed just like Shannyn and the lemmings wearing short skirts, tight little tops, and high heels. Carly was a new lemming. She hung out with Shannyn all the time.

Carly went to her locker and saw Sam by hers. She knew Sam wanted to talk but she proceeded ignoring her.

Sam looked at Carly's new look "Look at you…" she was less than impressed.

Carly still ignored her grabbing books out of her locker.

"Um, ha ha? That was a joke…"

Carly looked at her and then rolled her eyes "Look Sam, save your nonsense for your new friends alright?" she left to get to her class.

When she got to class, she took her seat next to Freddie "Hey" she said.

"Oh, I brought you this" Freddie took a bottle of orange juice and handed it to her "Just in case you head still hurts."

"Aww, thank you." It made Carly smile as she took the juice.

Freddie eyed Carly's new look. "New clothes?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Um…" Freddie wasn't used to it. He was used to Carly in jeans and layered tops "Its new. But I like it…"

"You're cute"

Sean came into class all eyes on Carly "Hey Carly! Are you alright? I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much at the party…"

"Yeah I know! Bummer!" Carly all of a sudden forgot all about Freddie.

Freddie watched the both them chat. His heart was sinking lower and lower into his stomach. And it stayed like that for a long time. When he got to lunch, he found Sam sitting all by herself.

"Hey" he came to sit across from her.

"Hey" Sam replied and rolled her eyes.

"So where did your new group of friends go?"

"I told them I wanted to be alone." She looked at Freddie signaling him to leave.

"Oh" he didn't get the message.

Sam just rolled her eyes and then looked at Carly over there with Shannyn and her lemmings "Have you talked to Carly? God, she just seems so different now a days. She's…a lemming…"

"No she's not. Yeah, she wears different clothes but she's still Carly. And yeah, I still do talk to her. Still Carly…"

All Sam could do was sigh.

And for the past few weeks, Carly was officially in with Shannyn and the lemmings. She walked the hallways with her head high like she had owned the school. Freddie and Sam noticed not only the change in her wardrobe but in her attitude. Even Spencer noticed that something about her was off. He never questioned it but he figured that it was a phase that she was going through.

And Sean, Carly had been having on going flirtation with Sean. It was obvious that he was into her and she returned the admiration. That was the only thing Shannyn hated about Carly. She was so innocently cute and that's what Sean loved about her. Shannyn was determined to turn Carly upside down.

On a Saturday afternoon in the iCarly studio, Carly got a call from Sean asking if she wanted to go to the movies. She was cool and calm when she spoke to him but as soon as she got off the phone she started screaming. As she was getting ready for her date, Freddie came upstairs.

"Hey hey" he said.

Carly was brushing her hair "Oh, hey Freddie. What are you doing here?"

"Just, um, just wanted to return your book. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem"

He looked at Carly in her polka dotted skirt and pink tank top "You know, Carls…we don't hang out much anymore have you noticed?"

"True" she was applying lip gloss and then turned around "How do I look?"

"You look great…but you could do without the short skirt and tight clothes. You're beautiful, Carls…"

Carly turned and looked him in the eye "So you think I should change clothes?"

'No, that's not what I'm saying…I'm saying that you look good in anything you wear. But I like the simple Carly better. You were gorgeous like that…"

Carly smiled a little "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I've meant it for so long…"

All of a sudden, Carly was seeing Freddie in a new light. They stared at each other for a long time. Then it was about to happen. Carly moved her face closer to his as he did the same thing. This was it. A real kiss. And Freddie was ready for it.

"Hello hello? Anyone in here?"

Carly turned around to see Shannyn standing near the door "Shannyn? What are you doing here?"

The sensation was gone. If there was anyone Freddie hated at this moment, it was Shannyn.

"I heard about your date with Sean."

Hiding out in the corvette, Freddie over heard it. There went his heart sinking again.

"Really? How?"

"Well, Sean told Blake and Blake told Brenda and then she told me. Don't you think that was a really shitty thing for him to do? What a skeez…"

"Um, well, I don't know…"

"Ugh, whatev. Anyways, I'm here to help you prepare for your date. This is probably your first date right? And you must be getting some pre-date jitters…"

"Well yeah, it is my first date but-"

"Great!"

"Hey Carly, I better be on my way…" Freddie came out.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Shannyn eyed Freddie.

"He came to drop off my English book. And now he's leaving…"

"Later, Carls…" Freddie hung his head in shame. One tease after another.

As soon as Freddie left, Shannyn went down to business. "Alright, so you need to…you need to be aggressive. Act like you don't like him all that much…"

"What? That would just make me seem bitchy."

"No. Not at all. Sean likes that. And trust me, I know Sean. I've known him since preschool."

"Okay…"

"Oh, and If he tries to like…make out with you and touch you. Let him do it."

"What? Okay, now, that I won't do…"

"Carly, do you want him to tell his friends about what a horrible time he had because you wouldn't fool around with him?"

"No…no I don't…" despite what Shannyn had said, Carly still wasn't going to do it.

After a few minutes of advice, Carly was finally ready to go on her date. She and Shannyn walked downstairs where Spencer was washing some dishes.

"Later, Spence. I'm off to meet Sean." Carly yelled.

"Later!" Spencer yelled back. Then the door closed. Spencer continued to wash dishes thinking that he was completely alone.

"The way you wash those dishes is so…hot" Shannyn said from behind him against his ear.

Spencer was startled. He stopped what he was doing and turned around "Uh, Shannyn…um, you really don't get it do you? Me, adult. You, teenager. If I touch you, I go to jail. Then who's gonna take care of Carly?"

"Don't act like you don't want this…" Shannyn took her top off to reveal her bra. Her body was very much that of a woman.

"I can't. Okay?"

"But you want to…" she clutched at his shirt attempting to kiss him.

Spencer was struggling to keep her off him. The door opened. "Hey Spencer-" Freddie called out but saw Shannyn on him. "Whoa…"

Embarrassed, Shannyn got off of him and put her top back on. She made her way out the door passing by Freddie with a dirty look on her face and went on her way. Freddie watched her as she walked out and then looked back at Spencer "Dude, what was that all about?"

"Its Carly's friend Shannyn…" Spencer walked up to him "She just…she won't stop trying to fool around with me."

"She is bad shit. I say you should tell Carly to stop hanging out with her. Ground her!"

"Freddie, you know I can't do that."

"Why?? Of course you can. You're her big brother. Her legal guardian!"

"Well, she's a teenager. She's old enough to decide if Shannyn is a good friend or not. Trust me, she'll dump Shannyn eventually…"

"I hope so…."

Meanwhile, Carly sat across from Sean at the Cineplex food court. They were having dinner first before their movie.

"So uh, how are you liking high school so far?" Sean asked.

_Shit, shit, shit…try your best to act obnoxious, Carly…ugh. I can't do that. He's really sweet_ Carly thought as she was smiling at him "Oh, haha, you know…school is school…"

"Yeah, but, you're a freshman taking Advanced English. That's gotta be quite a rush, right?"

"Well, I'm not the only one…Freddie's in the class, too."

"Yeah, about that, what's up with you and Freddie? You're always sitting next to him and you're always walking home with him. You guys used to date or something?"

"No! God, no. He's like my best friend! Oh, and he lives right across from me, too…"

"Cool. Cuz…I don't know…I had a feeling that I was coming between you two."

"Nope. Not at all." She smiled nervously at him.

"Lets go see the movie" Sean and Carly got up from their tables and went to the theater. They had gone to see a horror movie. Watching the screen, Carly felt Sean's arm hovering over her. It went over her head and now it was officially around her. She looked over at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her and then continued to watch the movie. Carly took a deep breath. Its not that she was uncomfortable, she was just remembering what Shannyn said and tried to be cautious.

Sean's hand squeezed her shoulder and Carly jumped "Stop!" she yelled. People in the theater were disturbed.

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

"I gotta go get some air…" Carly walked out of the theater and outside of the Cineplex with Sean following behind her.

"Carly, what's wrong? You don't want me to touch you?"

"I just…I got a little startled when you put your arm around me. Like you were gonna-"

"Gonna what? Make a move on you? I'm not like that."

"This is my first official date and I just kinda…"

"Well you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff with me. I wouldn't do that to you, Carls."

"I'm sorry" hugged him "I'm sorry I freaked out like that. You're different. I can tell…"

"Its alright. So, uh, you wanna finish the movie? Or do you just wanna go home?"

"I think I should get home…"

Sean hailed for a cab and when it came, they both got in. The ride home was silent. Sean touched Carly's hand to see if she would budge. But she didn't. Carly let him hold her hand for the whole ride. And as they got out, they walked inside her building hand in hand till they got to her floor.

"I'm sorry I made a mess of things tonight…" Carly said as they were face to face at her door.

"Its alright. I completely understand." Sean replied.

"Well, goodnight. And thank you for dinner and the half of the movie."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. But um, hey…I have to ask you something. And I know this was just our first date together but I really like you and yeah, we make great friends but…I think we'd make better-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes, you have read my mind…"

"I'll be your girlfriend if that's what you're asking."

"You have officially made me the most happiest man on earth tonight" Sean pulled her in for a kiss. Sean and Carly kissed in front of the doorstep for a good two minutes and within those two minutes, Freddie opened his door and saw them. His stomach felt like it was gonna fall out of his butt as he closed the door silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yay! chapter four! WARNING: there is some making out in this chapter and its a little risque. enjoy. **

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Carly came to school the next day hand in hand with Sean. The two walked into the school hallways turning heads. Carly was smiling so much she felt like her face was gonna hurt yet she couldn't stop smiling.

Sean went to get to his locker and Carly went to meet with Shannyn and lemmings.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Oh my god, Carls. I am so happy for you! We just heard…" Brenda said.

"Yeah! You and Sean are so cute together!" Ashley added.

Shannyn wasn't much thrilled that Sean was now going out with Carly. But Carly was her friend so the least she could do was be happy for her. Sort of "Congrats, Carls. Oh. And don't forget, we're having a little get together at my house. Couples only. So bring Sean, okay?"

"Of course. Well, I'm gonna get to class. Love you bitches" Carly hugged each and everyone of them and then took off to class. She went passed Sam who was looking at her confused. Sam turned around and Freddie was right behind her.

"I don't know her anymore…" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, she's got a boyfriend now." Freddie replied with sadness in his voice.

"Aww, Fredward. How does your little nerdy heart feel?"

Freddie stared daggers into Sam "Oh great Sam, way to kill my emotions here"

Sam laughed it up like the old times "Come on, I'm just…I'm just trying to insult you like I used to. Trying to bring back the good times. We don't hang out much…"

"We don't. But then again, the only times we've ever hung out was when Carly was still…you know, normal."

"How about we go see a movie this weekend? Just you and me…maybe Gibby can come along?"

"Gibby?"

"I'm just trying to find someone to use as buffer between us…"

"Alright. Sounds cool. Well, I have to get to class. Even though it'll kill me to see Sean and Carly together…Sharly…"

"Later, nub."

They parted ways and Sam made her way to the girl's bathroom before she went to class. She washed her hands of beef jerky residue and then heard some girls talking and laughing as they entered the bathroom. It sounded like Shannyn and the lemmings. She quickly hid into one of the stalls.

"So what do you think about Carly and Sean going out?" Brenda asked. The three girls were checking their makeup and hair.

"Don't you still have that crush on Sean?"

"I mean, I'm happy for her. She is my friend. But Sean needs to know what kind of slut she is…" Shannyn replied.

Sam's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Carlys' not a slut" Ashley added "She's super innocent."

"Don't worry" Shannyn messed and fussed with her hair "By this Saturday, she'll be the biggest slut in all of Seattle…"

The girls laughed and laughed and then left the bathroom for class. Sam came out of the stall and sighed. This could possibly be the biggest piece of evidence that she had to make Carly be her friend again and to say goodbye to Shannyn and the lemmings.

On Saturday, Carly arrived with Sean at Shannyn's house. Shannyn lived in a huge pink house with gates and a fountain out in front. Sean rang the doorbell and Shannyn answered the door wearing possibly the most skimpiest dress ever.

"Hey Carls! Hey Sean! Come on in!" she smiled.

Carly and Sean came in and followed Shannyn into the dimly lit living room. Brenda was there with her boyfriend, Ashley with hers, and Blake was there to be with Shannyn. They were all sitting on the floor with snacks.

"Everyone! Carly and Sean are here!" Shannyn announced. They took a seat on the floor with everyone else.

"Um, so. What are we going?" Carly asked nervously.

"We're just gonna chill." Shannyn replied. She dimmed the lights even more as everyone started to make out with their boyfriends. Carly looked around at everyone else and then back and Sean who seemed a little nervous as well.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Sam met up with Gibby at the Cineplex. They bought their tickets and went inside the movie theater. The whole time, Sam was silent. Like someone had sucked the fun out of her. All she was thinking about was what was going on at Shannyn's house and how it could possibly destroy Carly.

They ate at the food court before going in and Freddie noticed Sam's emotionless state "Hey, what's with you? You haven't insulted me the whole night…" he asked.

Sam looked at him "Oh, sorry. Um, you stupid boy…"

"Oh come on, you can do better than that…"

Suddenly, the feeling was killing her, excusing herself, she took Freddie aside near the entrance "Okay, I have something to tell you. And its been eating me alive all night…"

"What?"

"Alright, a few days ago, I over heard Shannyn and those stupid girls talking. And apparently, Shannyn still has this thing for Sean. And so tonight, they're planning to make Carly out to be a slut…"

"What?" Freddie couldn't believe it "A slut? Like how? Good luck with that…"

"I know. But lately, Carly doesn't seem like quite the non conformist she usually is so you never know…"

Freddie sighed "If only there was some way to stop this…"

"On Monday we tell Carly what kind of scum sucking bitch Shannyn is and she'll forgive us!"

"Whoa, I'm still friends with Carly, alright?"

"Okay, well, she'll start to be my friend again...God, I feel so much better getting that out of my system. Alright, lets watch the movie."

Freddie and Sam walked back to the table where Gibby was sitting. Only thing was, Gibby was at the arcade playing shirtless DDR. They rolled their eyes and started to walk towards the theater.

Back at Shannyn's, everyone had been making out with their mates. Carly and Sean had yet to make a move. Shannyn took a breather from making out with Blake to focus on them "Uh, Carly, Sean, why aren't you two making out?" she asked.

"With other people in the room?" Carly was worried.

"Well, duh, this is a makeout party" Shannyn replied "So come on, just make out with Sean and pretend like no one is in the room…" she went back to being with Blake.

Carly and Sean looked at each other. She put her arms around him as he settled his hands on her waist. They began to kiss adjusting to the shyness they both felt in the beginning. It wasn't so bad, they thought. They were making out in front of their closest friends who were doing the same thing.

"Alright, switch partners!" Shannyn said.

Sean and Carly parted away from eachother both confused. "WHAT?" they said in unison.

"We're switching partners" Shannyn explained "So, Sean goes with me and Blake goes with you."

Blake got up and sat next to Carly "Hey, nice seeing you again, Carly" he smiled. Blake was much older than her. Eighteen! Practically an adult.

"Um, nice to see you again, too" Carly felt more and more nervous. She watched over at Sean. Shannyn had crawled over to him and was already making out with him. From how it looked, Sean wasn't enjoying it very much.

Blake got his arms around Carly's waist and began to kiss her. Carly kissed back but kept her eyes open. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She felt sadder and sadder by the minute but couldn't stop it due to fear that Shannyn and the others would think she was lame. She kissed and kissed Blake but kept her eyes on Sean.

Deeper into the night, the party was over and Shannyn offered to take Sean and Carly home. She dropped off Sean first. Carly walked Sean to his front door. She gave him a kiss and then went back into the car. Things were awkward. Very awkward. The drive home was somewhat silent.

"So how do you feel?" Shannyn asked her.

"I feel like…I feel like, like I should regret what just happened…" Carly replied. The awkwardness was over taking her.

"You made out with like four guys tonight, don't you feel a little accomplished? A little sexy?"

"No, I feel like a slut…"

Shannyn smiled to herself knowing her plan was working "Girls always say that. You're not a slut, okay? You were just having fun. Believe it or not, all girls do this in High School. You're not any different. Welcome to teenage life, Carly Shay."

"You don't like Sean, do you? Cause you seemed a little too touchy feely with him earlier…"

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Are you really asking me this? Of course not, Carls. I'm not that bitchy. I know he's all yours. You don't need to worry about me. We're friends, right?" she smiled that gorgeous smile. The same smile she gave her the first time they met in the cafeteria.

"You're right. We're friends."

Shannyn pulled up to the front of her building. "Alright. Call me, biatch. Love you!"

"Later, Shannyn" Carly got out of the car and waved as Shannyn took off. Carly went inside the building and took the elevator up to her floor. Once there, she opened the door and got inside the apartment. She checked Spencer's room and she was fast asleep. She then went to her room plopped herself on the bed. She didn't know what to think about tonight. And she hated to admit it but this was all making her miss Sam. She and Sam didn't switch boyfriends and start making out with them. She and Sam did things that girls their age do. Watched TV, hung out, go shopping. But she still was hurt. Carly sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: whooo! here we go, chapter five! this chapter took a lot out of me to write! thank you for all the reviews this has gotten so far. i'm almost done with this story so enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next and possible last chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Carly dropped to her knees and cried as she stood in front of her locker. The whole entire row of lockers were spray painted in red with the words **"CARLY SHAY IS A SLUT"**

She broke down and sobbed. The whole school watched as she began to breakdown.

"Oh my god, Carls!" Shannyn ran to her "Who did this?"

"I don't know." She sniffled. "I really don't know…"

Sam was at the end of the hallway trying to get to her locker when she saw the huge commotion. She ran towards the crowd where by coincidence her locker was at. She pushed and shoved her way through to see that the whole row of lockers were covered in red spray paint. She read what it said and then saw Carly on the floor crying.

"Carls, what's wrong?" Sam went to her.

"Leave her alone, Sam" Shannyn said trying to comfort Carly.

Sam knew that this was all Shannyn's doing "No, why don't you back off and stop trying to mold her into some fucking retard, Shannyn…"

"Well, I'm not the one who left her to be with new friends. If you were any kind of friend, Sam, you would know better…"

Sam looked like she wanted to kill Shannyn. Instead, she held back and went to open her locker. As she opened it, a can of spray paint fell out and rolled towards Carly. Carly looked at it and then looked at Sam.

Sam looked at her back. She had been framed. "Carls, I swear, I didn't do it!"

"You bitch…" Carly stood up and was comforted by Shannyn. The girls whisked her away to her class as Sam stood there. Everyone else looked at Sam like she was chopped liver. Freddie came by just as the commotion was dying out. He looked at Sam trying to figure out all the mess.

"Sam, you should tell Carly. I know you didn't do it. You wouldn't do it…" he said.

"Yeah, but who's gonna listen to me?" Sam had tears running down her face "You're the only one who will listen to me! And Shannyn and the lemmings? They've got Carly under some sort of spell…there is now way she'll listen to me!"

"We'll we will show her what kind of evil bitch Shannyn really is, Sam. Don't worry…"

"Just forget about it, okay?" Sam walked away from Freddie. She was trying to walk away from everything. Until she bumped into Shannyn who came back from walking Carly to class.

"Don't think I didn't see you and your ugly shoes hiding in that stall the other day, Puckett…" she said.

"I knew you planted those spray paint cans in my locker." Sam replied.

"Wow! Gee, Sam. Really?"

"Will you please get out of my way? I've had enough shit for today, thank you…" Sam moved passed her trying not to start anything else with her.

"Aww, you gonna go home and cry?" Shannyn laughed. Her laugh was high, boastful and full of evil.

It made Sam want to do the unthinkable.

"BITCH!" Sam charged at Shannyn bringing her down to the floor. Punching her, almost clawing her eyes out! Sam didn't hold back. Ms. Grady, the gym teacher came running to the hallway.

She blew her whistle "GIRLS!" she yelled as she pulled Sam off of Shannyn. Blinded by rage, Sam couldn't stop swinging "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she yelled wanting to get her hands on Shannyn just one more time.

Shannyn got up from the floor with a bloody nose and a few rough spots on her face "SHE HIT ME, MS. GRADY!" Shannyn yelled.

"YOU STARTED THIS YOU DIRTY BITCH!" Sam yelled back.

The girls argued and argued shouting insults at each other. Ms. Grady blew her whistle one more time "PUCKETT! BRANDEN! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" she sent the girls to the principal's office.

Once there, the girls sat in separate chairs not saying a word to each other. They just passed dirty looks back and forth.

Principal Duvall came in "Hmm…Samantha Puckett and Shannyn Branden…I am very familiar with both of you. Anyways, will some explain to me what happened?"

"Mr. Duvall" Shannyn spoke up "I think I deserve to go first since I'm the victim here…"

"You're the victim?" Sam questioned giving her yet another dirty look.

"Of course I am the victim you stupid hood rat!"

The girls went at it again. Arguing and Arguing till there wasn't much a point anymore. "GIRLS! PIPE DOWN!" Principal Duvall yelled some more "Now we are never going to get to some closure if you two keep attacking each other every second!"

The girls quieted down again. Principal Duvall cleared his throat "Okay, now, Shannyn, you may proceed."

Sam just rolled her eyes as Shannyn was ready to explain "Okay, so first off, I was just asking her if she was going to go home and like, you can't leave school till the day's over right? So anyways, she just started to jump on me and start abusing me…"

Sam shot another dirty look at Shannyn. Everything coming out of her mouth was utter garbage.

"Is this true Samantha?" Principal Duvall was now looking at Sam.

"Yeah, but" Sam sighed "I did it because…"

"Oh, and she also wrote 'Carly Shay is a slut' in the hallway." Shannyn added.

"Really?"

"I didn't write it!"

"Then why did we find a can of spray paint in your locker, Sam?"

"You put that in there!"

"Miss Puckett, I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks."

"Why? You have no proof I wrote that on the lockers. I mean, anyone could've put those spray paint cans in my locker. Its not very hard to break into those lockers, sir…" Sam stood up furious.

"Well, you assaulted Miss Branden here. And Miss Branden, you will serve two days detention."

"Very well, Mr. Duvall. I would be very happy to serve it."

"Alright, get on to class, you two."

After school, Carly walked home as Freddie caught up to her "Carly, listen, we need to talk…"

"What's there to talk about?" she replied.

"Sam got suspended."

"She deserved it."

"You know she wouldn't write that about you!"

"Oh yeah, like she didn't dump me as a best friend and ignore me…"

"She has done nothing but tried to be your friend again!"

Carly and Freddie stood there. She then pulled him into a kiss hoping that he would shut up about Sam. Freddie's knees went weak at feel of her kiss. She then let him go and he was in a daze "Whoa, what was that for?"

"You are so hot when you take charge like that…" Carly replied seductively.

"Really?" and it did what Carly hoped it would do. Freddie didn't say a single thing about Sam on the way home.

And from that day on, Carly had been able to control everyone around her. She had played the innocent naïve girl role so good that her scheming evil ice queen side was beginning to show. Sam was out of the picture and she had Freddie completely wrapped around her perfectly polished finger. She had Sean as her boyfriend. And the whole school admired her. She and Shannyn were seen as a duo so much that people forgot about Brenda and Ashley.

One day after school, Carly, Shannyn, Brenda, Ashley and Sean were all standing around chatting. While chatting, Carly noticed Freddie talking to a girl from afar. She didn't know why but it bothered her. It bothered her more than she thought it would She all of a sudden lost track of what everyone was talking about and was more focused on Freddie and his mystery girl.

"Babe?" Sean called "Carly? Are you alright? You're silent…"

She was the bolted back to her little group "Yeah. Sorry…"

Freddie then came up to the group "Hey, everyone" he looked at Carly "You ready?"

Carly looked at him and then at everyone else "Well, I have to go. I always walk home with Freddie. We live right across from each other…"

Sean looked down at his feet then away. Shannyn looked at Freddie and Carly suspiciously "Alright. Well, later bitch. Call me! Love you!"

"Love you" Carly then turned to Sean "I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Yeah" he gave Carly a kiss before she went on her way.

As soon as Carly and Freddie were gone, Sean turned to Shannyn "You're close friends with Carly…I don't know…do you think there's something going on with those two?"

"Freddie and Carly?"

"Yeah. She always talks about him and like, they always walk home together…"

Shannyn felt an idea coming on "Um, well, she says she's known him for awhile…well, I don't know, Sean…If I were you I'd better be careful with Carly. I mean, you saw how willing she was to switch partners when we had that makeout party a few weeks ago, right? Yeah I know she was holding back a bit but If you were my boyfriend, I'd never want to switch you with someone else…"

All of this was putting ideas in Sean's head. Right in the direction Shannyn was going.

When Carly got home Spencer had been waiting for her on the couch. "Hey Spence" she said as she placed her stuff on the couch.

"Great, I've been wanting to talk to you." He replied.

"Whats up?" she sat next to him.

"Um, I'm going to be going out of town for the weekend for a big art convention. And I hope you don't have plans for the weekend cause you will be coming with me."

"Aw, come on, Spence. Can't I just stay home?"

"I can't leave you here all by yourself."

"Yes you can! I'm old enough!"

"Carly…"

"Please, please, please! I have plans already…me and Freddie planned to spend the whole weekend studying…"

Spencer sighed "But I just can't leave you alone…"

"I'm totally responsible. Even more responsible than you! Come on, please? I'll be on my best behavior!" she gave Spencer one of those innocent looks she had been so good at turning on lately.

He bit his lip and the released it "I guess you're old enough to spend a week end alone…but I'm gonna have Mrs. Benson check up on you, alright?"

"Sure! Whatever!"

The next day at school, Carly made sure to tell Shannyn and the lemmings about the small get together she was going to be having at her place. She only wanted the girls, their boyfriends, and maybe about three more people show up. Shannyn had another plan up her sleeve.

On Friday, Carly helped Spencer pack for his trip. He was going to be gone until Sunday evening. She helped him take his second piece of luggage down to the car.

"No parties, okay? Try not to stay up too late. You can have friends over but not too many. I'll only be an hour away and Mrs. Benson will be checking up on you…" Spencer commanded as they got to his car "Look, I know I might seem like I'm raining on your parade here but I have to at least act like some sort of adult..."

"Don't worry, I got it!" Carly gave a warm smile.

"I left about forty bucks on the counter just for pizza and anything else you might need. I'll call you." Spencer got inside his car "Later, kiddo! Have fun!"

"Bye Spence! You have fun, too!" she waved as he took off.

A few minutes after he was gone, Shannyn and the lemmings came and got Carly to go shopping for their get together tomorrow. They picked up beer and snacks and various other alcoholic beverages. Shannyn managed to seductively talk the clerk into selling her the drinks and it worked.

By Saturday afternoon, Carly was getting things ready for the get together. She called the girls over to help her set up. They arrived an hour later and brought extra food and drinks.

"Don't you think that's a little too much food for everyone? I mean, we're only gonna have like eight people over…" Carly asked.

"Oh come on, you can never have enough food." Shannyn replied.

The girls all got dressed as it began to get more dark outside. Carly was wearing a dress and leggings and came out of the room "How do I look?

"You look hot!" Brenda and Ashley said in unison.

"Great!" Carly looked around "Where's Shannyn?"

"Oh, she ran across the street to get some ice." Brenda replied.

"Okay. Good. Um, I'm just gonna go across the building for a second. Okay?" Carly left the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door.

Freddie answered it and looked at Carly in her cute dress and all done up "Hey, Carls…what's going on?"

"Um, Freddie…I have a favor I need to ask you…"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead…"

"I'm kinda having a get together tonight and I know Spencer told your Mom to check up on me here and there but could you kinda like…stall her?"

"Carly, I can't do-"

She grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Freddie was completely gone. She then released him.

"Alright. Alright I will try my best…"

"Great! Oh, and you can come tag along, too. Just as long as you make sure your Mom doesn't try and bust everything."

"No problem"

"I'll call you" Carly turned and went back to her place to do some last minute setting up. About five minutes later, Shannyn returned with loads of ice and more drinks.

"That's a lot of drinks…" Carly looked at the bottles.

"Hey, you never know…"

And at about nine thirty in the evening, Carly's apartment was PACKED. She was only expecting eight people but some how, word had gotten out and the get together turned into a full blown party. Loud music and everything.

Carly walked around. People! People everywhere! She didn't know half of them. They were drinking drinks, eating snacks, dancing and everything else you did at parties. She was not too thrilled. "Hey!" she saw a few kids messing with a few of Spencer's sculptures and art supplies "Be careful!" she said shooing people away from one of the sculptures.

It was pure madness. Carly went to the counter to get a drink. She grabbed a cup and saw Freddie coming through the front door with a stunned look on his face. She walked up to him.

"Carly!" he yelled over the music "I thought you said you were having a get together!"

"I was!"

"Then what's all of this?!"

"I don't know!"

They both heard a loud breaking sound and both turned around. The head from the soda can robot Spencer built fell off "SHIT!" Carly yelled and went over there. "MY BROTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I'm sorry!" the random partier yelled "Was it expensive?"

"Just get out of here!" she yelled back trying to fix the head. Sean was right behind her "Carly!" he yelled.

"Sean!" she turned around "Hey, babe! I'm glad you could make it!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a small little shindig type thing?"

"It was but I guess you know, word got out…"

Freddie watched from afar as Carly and Sean were talking. He just tried to look away and went back to his place. Sean grabbed Carly's hand "How about we go to your room or something?"

Carly smiled. But then she heard something else breaking "Ughh, hold on. I'll be right back…" she rushed over to where the commotion was. Sean sighed watching her. All he wanted to do was be alone with her.

"Still stressing over Carly?"

Sean turned to the side. Shannyn was there "She could possibly be seeing Freddie behind your back, you know? She's been so weird lately…"

"As much as I want to believe you, I still have faith in Carly…she wouldn't do that. Yeah, she's been acting a little hot and cold but I don't think its Freddie…In fact, I think she's been acting so weird lately because of you."

"Me? That's crazy."

"You're acting on Carly as if she's your Barbie doll…"

"I'm back!" Carly walked up to him "So uh, lets go into my brother's room…" she grabbed Sean's arm and led him into Spencer's room. They both sat on the bed.

"Wow, so this is your brother's room?" Sean looked around at all the sculptures and art stuff hanging around "Pretty…festive."

"Oh, haha, well, he's an artist." Carly took a swig of her drink and placed it on the nightstand.

Sean faced her "I've been wanting to be alone with you all night…its like crazy out there…"

"I know"

Sean held her hand close to his and then went in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Freddie was sitting on his couch with his laptop trying to do some homework. Mrs. Benson came out of her room "Fredward, there is some awfully loud music coming from the Shay's apartment. Are you sure Carly's not having a party?"

"No! She's just…dancing…"

"I'm just gonna go over there and check on her for a second…"

"Mom! Wait! No, please don't…" Freddie tried to stall but she wouldn't listen. He text'd Carly on her phone to warn her that his Mom was about to check up on her.

Carly was busy making out with Sean when her phone started to beep and vibrate. She took a look at it. "Oh god, Freddie…" Carly bailed and left Sean there. He was becoming very suspicious now.

Carly moved aside all the other kids to get to the front door. She got outside just in time just as Mrs. Benson was leaving the apartment.

"Carly…What is all that racket inside? Are you having a party?" she asked.

"No, just dancing around trying to shake off some jitters while doing some homework!" Carly replied smiling her never failing smile.

Mrs. Benson gave Carly a suspicious look "Alright…but I will be checking back again. Keep the music down, okay?" she went back inside and Carly sighed of relief. Time to head back into the party. She went back into Spencer's room as Sean was still there.

"Now, where were we?" she said.

"I don't know. Maybe Freddie could tell you…" his tone was sour.

Carly looked at him strangely "Freddie?"

"Yeah, Carly…You're always talking about Freddie. You guys walk home together and just right now, you went off to see him. Do you love him or me?"

"I love both of you! You're my boyfriend and he's my best friend!"

"Well, you're gonna have to choose. Cause I can't be with you knowing Freddie is always gonna be there…"

"You cannot make me choose, Sean…"

"Alright. Well, later…" Sean got up and moved passed her to get out. Carly felt like she was gonna barf. She chased after him "Sean! Sean, wait!" she yelled. He got out of the apartment and she followed him "Sean!" she yelled but he didn't turn around. She went down to the lobby and outside to see if she could still catch up to him but he was gone. But as she was going to leave. Someone else was headed towards her way.

"Carly, I need to talk to you…" Sam was walking towards her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you grounded or something?" Carly didn't want to look at her.

"My suspension is over but I just came over to talk to you. Freddie told me you were having a party and-"

"Look, I have no time for it." Carly was about to leave. Her phone was beeping. Another signal from Freddie to tell her that his Mom was gonna check up on her again but she ignored it due to the fact that she was distracted by all the mess that was happening.

Sam wasn't come all the way here just to look stupid so she grabbed Carly by the shoulder and turned her around "Okay, you know what? I came here to just finally tell you that I'm sorry and that you didn't have to be my friend again if you didn't want to and leave it at that but no. What's happened to you? Shannyn has turned you into some kind of bitch and you're too blind to see it. And everyone else has been kissing your ass lately but they've been talking shit behind your back cause they're afraid of you. But you know what? I'm not afraid of you, so I'll say it…YOU ARE A BITCH, CARLY SHAY! A SCUM SUCKING, SECOND RATE VERSION OF SHANNYN, BITCH!"

Carly stood there looking at Sam. It was a rude awakening. A hurtful one at that "Gosh, Sam. That was way harsh…" she was about to cry.

"I gotta go…" Sam turned the other way and went on her way home. Carly stood there as the tears streamed down her face. She made her way back upstairs feeling miserable. The night had turned into a total nightmare. She got inside the apartment and kids were still partying up. Mrs. Benson had checked on Carly while she was downstairs but checked silently so no one noticed her. Carly sat on the couch in slump not noticing the party world around her.

An hour later, Freddie came through the door "Carly! Carly!" he said shaking her.

"What's up?" Carly said nonchalantly.

"Spencer's here!"

"WHAT?" Carly snapped out of her state "He's not supposed to be home till tomorrow!"

"My Mom called him!"

"Why didn't you tell me she went to check!"

"I did!"

Carly checked her phone. The text was there "Shit!" she then stood up on the couch "OUT, OUT! EVERYONE OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER!" she yelled. Kids pilled out of the door just as Spencer was coming in. He looked around and was confused. Confusion turned into anger as he stepped inside.

"Hey! You're back…" Carly tried to use her un-failing smile.

"Carly…I told you no parties!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but-"

"No! I specifically said 'NO PARTIES'! I had to drive back in the middle of an art dialogue just because Mrs. Benson called me and told me you were having a party. I told her she was crazy cause I trusted you. She told me to see it for myself and then I come home to this…" he looked to the side and saw that two of his sculptures have been destroyed "OH MY GOD…"

Carly had never seen Spencer so angry before. This was definitely a first. "I was trying to-"

"Carly, go to your room…No, you're gonna clean up this mess first and then I'm gonna ground you."

Freddie watched as Carly was being scolded. He couldn't see her like this.

"Freddie, go home. Carly has some cleaning up to do…"

"But I was in on this, too…" Freddie spoke.

Carly looked at him. She was surprised that he had stuck up for her.

"I was in on this too. Carly and I waited till you were out of the house and we planned this party together…"

"Well, tell your Mom that you're staying to help Carly clean the mess up." Spencer then went inside his room.

Carly and Freddie picked up all the garbage and swept in silence. She kept on watching Freddie to see if he would talk to her.

"Freddie, I really appreciate you doing this for me…" she stopped picking up the paper cups for a second.

"Well, great. I'm glad that you do. Cause all I ever do is fall at your feet." Freddie replied. He furiously picked the trash up and shoved it into the garbage bags.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get it, Carls. You use me. That's all you ever do. And like the tool I am, I actually allow it to happen."

Carly sighed "Freddie, please…I've had enough shit for tonight…"

"Yeah, you've had enough shit for tonight. But I've been taking shit from you ever since I've met you! You have no idea what its like to watch you with Sean and then using me around cause you know you can!"

"Why are you jealous of Sean? I hope you know that Sean and I broke up tonight because he asked me to choose between him and you. And you know who I chose? I chose you!"

"Yeah, but why don't you start acting like it? I guarantee you, Carly. No guy is gonna love you as much as I do." He was finished picking up the trash "I'm done…" He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door as he left.

Upset, Carly kicked a plastic cup that was on the floor and then retreated to the couch where she sat down and sobbed. She had hit rock bottom and from the looks of it, there was no way back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: chapter 6! this is the finale. thank you for all the reviews this story has gotten. i had so much fun writing this and watching twenty teen movies just as research to help write this. enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Carly walked the hallways at school on Monday not feeling like royalty as usually did lately. Sam and Freddie were disgusted by her attitude and Sean wanted nothing to do with her. She had become a monster glam diva. Shannyn and the lemmings were all the friends she had.

She got to her locker and saw Sam there putting things back into her locker. Carly took books out of her locker. The girls stood there saying nothing to each other.

Finaly, Carly turned to Sam "Hey…"

She just ignored her and went on her way. Carly sighed. She was now on the other end of the stick. Just as Carly was gonna turn to get to class, Shannyn and the lemmings came up to her "Hey Carls, you wanna catch a movie tonight?" she asked.

"I can't" Carly sighed again "I'm grounded…"

"Why?"

"Spencer came home and found out that I threw that party…"

"Bummer…"

"Yeah, well, I have to get to class…" Carly was visibly upset as she walked to class. Shannyn watched her leave and then looked away.

When Carly got to class she sat in her seat hoping that either Sean or Freddie would come sit next to her or talk to her. Sean came in first. He gave Carly a sour look as took a seat at the back of the classroom. She tried to smile at him but he wouldn't smile back. Next came Freddie. Freddie gave her the most dirtiest look she had ever seen in her life. She tried to wave at him but he sat at the side of the room up front. None of the guys wanted nothing to do with her. She felt like she was going to be sick.

After school, Carly walked home alone again. She walked slow thinking about how badly she wanted Freddie and Sam back into her life. When she got home, Spencer was working on a sculpture as always. He watched Carly dump her stuff on the couch and saw that she was depressed.

"Hey kiddo!" he tried to cheer her up.

"I know I know, I'm grounded. I'm going upstairs…" she went up to the studio.

"No! I was just gonna-" he heard the door slam and put his head down "I was just gonna tell you that you're not grounded anymore…" he sighed.

Spencer continued to work on his sculpture again when there was a knock at the door. He ran to go open it.

"Ugh, I never get over how sexy you are…" Shannyn stood there.

Spencer rolled his eyes "Shannyn…Carly's grounded…" he lied to keep her away.

"I'm not here for Carly. I'm here for you, hot stuff…" She said seductively and made her way inside.

"Okay, listen, little girl. I am too old for you!" Spencer took charge "And you need to go home!"

Shannyn moaned and tilted her head back running her hands through her body "That is so hot! Yell at me more!"

"Damn these boyish good looks!"

"You can trust me, Spence" she pushed him onto the couch and then straddled him "I won't tell anyone…" she slipped off her shirt again and began to kiss him. Spencer struggled to keep her off of him once again.

"Don't fight it…" she grabbed his hand and stuck it on her bottom. Spencer's other hand was in the air trying to struggle his body to get out of her touch.

Carly came downstairs and her eyes widened seeing Shannyn kissing her brother. "OH MY GOD…"

Shannyn looked up and then got off him "Spencer! What are you doing? I am Carly's friend! I am just a teenage girl!" she yelled putting her shirt back on.

"WHAT?" Spencer leaped out of the couch.

"Carly, your brother forced me to kiss him and have sex with him!" Shannyn explained as Carly was coming down the stairs.

"Spencer!" Carly looked at him.

"You liar! She has been trying to seduce me every time she comes here, Carly!" Spencer yelled back.

Carly looked at Shannyn and then looked at Spencer "You yell at me and ground me and then you try and make out with my friends? I can't believe you, Spence!"

"I yelled and grounded you because you disobeyed one thing I asked you not to do. And I was not trying to make out with Shannyn! She's been trying to make out with me!"

"That's crazy! Then why did I tell you to get off me?"

"I'm gonna go walk Shannyn out and try and convince her not to press charges on you…" Carly grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door with her. As soon as they were gone, Spencer sighed "DAMMIT!" he then marched out of the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey" Freddie said as he answered the door.

"Freddo! Don't talk yet, just follow me…"

"Um, okay?" Freddie was confused and then followed Spencer back to his place. Once there, Spencer closed the door and then turned to Freddie "Okay, we need to get rid of Shannyn…"

"YES!" Freddie cheered "Wait, what made you want to take charge now?"

"She made me look like a pervert in front of Carly! Not to mention that she's turned Carly into some sort of…Shannyndroid…"

"But you said Carly would learn on her own to dump Shannyn as a friend…"

"Yeah, I was wrong about that…"

"Lets rock this bitch…" Freddie and Spencer began talking out different ways to get rid of Shannyn.

The next day at school, Carly sat with Shannyn and the lemmings at lunch time. While they were chatting Carly zoned off and looked at Freddie. She saw him walking over to where Sam was sitting. They were sitting together and eating their lunch and for that moment, she was missing them both oh so terribly.

"Oh my god" Shannyn gasped "Carly, do you see that? Sean's with Annamaria…" she looked over at Carly who was still staring at Freddie lovingly. Shannyn saw that Carly didn't give a hoot about Sean anymore but focused more on Freddie. Shannyn then looked away. Another evil plan forming in her head.

After gym class, Freddie was always the last to shower and now her was struggling to get ready for his next class. He stood in front of his locker in just his towel trying to dress when he heard a female voice clear her throat.

"Hey Freddie…" Shannyn said seductively.

"Shannyn?" Freddie stared back at her confused "Uh, how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways…" she walked towards him "Now I'm gonna have my way with you"

"Back off, alright? You wouldn't be caught dead with a nerd like me…"

"That's crazy! True, I am disgusted by most nerds but there's just something about you…" she trailed a finger down his chest "You're just so sexy, you know?"

Freddie swatted her hand away from him as he tried to get dressed "I don't want anything to do with you, okay?"

"Don't hurt my feelings…" Shannyn grabbed him and then kissed him. Freddie struggled to get her off.

"HEY!" Mr. Karver, the other gym teacher called out "FREDDIE GET DRESSED! SHANNYN, GET OUT OF HER! THIS IS A BOY'S BATHROOM!"

Shannyn gave him one last kiss before leaving the locker room. Freddie was shocked and dressed as fast as he could to get home. As soon as he was dressed, he ran out of the gym and out of the school to get to Carly's apartment.

Spencer had been putting away some art supplies when Freddie came through the door "Spencer!" he yelled almost out of breath "Is Carly home?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Okay, you will never guess what happened to me! But first, can you get me some water?"

"Yeah, sure." Spencer went to the cooler and got him a glass of water. He then returned to the couch and gave him the glass of water. Freddie gulped it down in one piece.

"Alright, so what did you need to tell me?"

"Okay, so as I was dressing after gym class…Shannyn came up to me…and she tried to kiss me! No, no, not tried…she DID kiss me!"

"What? That tramp! What is she trying to do?"

"She's a crazy little skank. She's trying to ruin Carly's life. But see, because of this, I have come up with a plan!"

On the next day, Freddie recruited Sam for the plan and she was immediately in. They parted ways and Freddie walked down the hallway when Shannyn stopped him at the corner "I'm not done with you yet, sexy…" she said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down, babe" Freddie replied "Do you really want me right here? Don't you want me in private? Where no one can bother us?"

"Yes" Shannyn smiled her devilish smile.

"How about you meet me tonight at my place? My mom won't be home and I'm gonna…gonna…gonna rock your world so hard you won't be able to walk!"

"Can't wait, sexy" Shannyn kissed him and then left.

Freddie smiled to himself knowing his plan was already working.

After school, Carly came home to see Sam and Freddie sitting on the couch with Spencer.

"What is this? Some sort of intervention?" she said.

"Not at all." Spencer replied. He pulled out his wallet and gave her twenty dollars "Why don't you call your girlfriends and go to Groovy Smoothie for awhile?"

Carly took the money "Um…okay. For how long?"

"Eight hours."

"Eight hours? What? Okay, I know you guys are up to something-"

"Okay, that's enough outta you!" Spencer pushed her out of the apartment and then closed the door. He then turned to Freddie and Sam "Alright, Carly's been stalled. Freddie, you go get ready for your date. And Sam, you go get whatever you need and get ready."

"Right!" Sam ran upstairs and Freddie went to Spencer's room.

Later on in the evening, Freddie got dressed and ready and came out of Spencer's room "How do I look?" he asked. He was dressed in a tucked in button down shirt, black pants, and his hair was all made neat.

Spencer and Sam laughed at his appearance and Freddie looked down at himself "What? What's wrong with this?"

"Well, first off, you shouldn't look like Fabio." Sam replied.

"Un tuck the shirt and mess your hair up a bit." Spencer added.

Freddie did just that and Sam handed him a mini camera pin "Here, you use this to capture all the dumb things she says. Don't force anything out of her. Make it come natural, okay?"

"Got it." Freddie then sighed of nervousness "Okay, I'm gonna get to my place before she gets there."

"Okay, and I'll be ready right here. Spencer will be recording the camera footage. Oh, and wave your hand over the camera to signal when I should come alright?"

"You got it!" Freddie went to go to his place.

Once there he paced back and forth waiting for Shannyn to come over. After ten minutes, there was a knock at the door and he went to go get it. "Heyyyy" Freddie said slyly.

Shannyn stood there in the shortest skirt ever and a small belly baring top "Hey Freddie…"

"Come in"

Shannyn came inside his house and put her purse on the coffee table. Freddie sat next to her adjusting the pin camera "So, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd like to drink you"

"Whoa…" the way she had said it was hot. So hot that Freddie started sweating "Okay, I am getting hot. I am going to get some punch…" he went to the kitchen and then came back with two glasses of punch.

"You are so cute. Carly sure as hell doesn't appreciate your feelings for her…"

"Tell me about that…are you really friends with her? Cause…um…I hate her…"

"Awww, well…she was okay in the beginning I guess. I don't even know why I was friends with her in the first place…meh. It kinda felt good to have some stupid little freshman to take under my wing. I guess I was that bored…"

Freddie stroked her hand "Tell me more…"

"Then she started dating Sean. That really pushed me over the edge. So I wanted to turn her into a slut and I made him break up with her. Ugh, and that annoying Sam…Thank god I got her suspended. She was right. It was so easy to break into her locker and put that spray paint can in her locker…"

"I find evil soooo sexy…" Freddie replied.

Meanwhile, Sam and Spencer were watching from Carly's place. Sam balled up her fist hearing what Shannyn said "Oh, I so can't wait to get back at this bitch…"

Back at Freddie's, he inched closer to Shannyn as she was spilling more stories "And Carly's brother Spencer…he is pretty hot but I just like playing games with him. I made Carly believe that he was trying to put the moves on me…"

"So you think Spencer is hotter than me?"

"God, no. I want you Freddie…" Shannyn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to kiss him. Freddie waved his arms about trying to free himself

"Wait! Wait! Why can't we take things slow??" he said in between kisses.

"Do what you said you were going to do to me, Freddie. I want you to rock my world!!" she ripped his shirt apart and viciously kissed at his chest.

Back at the other apartment, Sam and Spencer watched in horror as Shannyn was about to devour Freddie "Sam! Go in there!" Spencer yelled.

Sam ran out of the apartment and into Freddie's. She pulled Shannyn off of Freddie and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Shannyn yelled.

"Concider yourself busted!" Sam replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We used Freddie as bait to get you to spill. And it worked. And now we have everything you just said recorded."

Freddie hog tied her as Sam kept her pinned down. "Oh, and get ready cause you're about to make your big webshow appearance on iCarly tonight…"

"I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING!" Shannyn yelled. As soon as Freddie was done, he and Sam dragged her back to Carly's apartment to begin setting up for iCarly.

A few minutes later, Spencer called Carly asking her to get home. Carly arrived at the apartment knowing something was up. She opened the door "Spencer?" she yelled out. No one was around. "Alright, you guys can stop trying to surprise me! I know what's going on!" she then noticed a sign on the computer from the kitchen counter telling her to turn on the computer.

Carly turned it on and it was on the iCarly site. A video played…

"Heyyyy! Long time no see, iCarly viewers! I'm Sam!" Sam said

"And I'm Freddie the technical director!" Freddie added.

"And you're watching iCarly!" the said in unison.

Carly watched as they did the show "They're doing the show without me?" she said to herself.

"Alright, here on iCarly, we're doing something a little different. The camera will be taken over by Carly's older brother Spencer"

Spencer turned the camera around and pointed it at himself and waved. He then pointed it back at Freddie and Sam.

"We'd like to dedicate this show to our friend Carly Shay. So Carly, if you're watching, please sit tight…" Sam said. "Okay, so tonight we have a special new one time segment we want to do. It's called 'Revealing the true side of a Stupid Spoiled Slutty Bitch!' Freddie, roll her out!"

Freddie rolled out Shannyn who was tied up in an office chair with her mouth gagged up with tape so she couldn't speak.

"Okay, so here's where it gets really personal…Carly, we want you to watch some shocking and horrible footage right now. Roll tape!"

Freddie got to his technical cart to start the recorded footage "Rolling"

Carly watched in sadly as Shannyn spilled everything that she had needed to hear. While the tape rolled, Shannyn made muffled inaudible sounds telling them to stop. Carly couldn't take it, she made her way upstairs to the studio and opened the door.

Sam stopped the tape "Well, viewers, wasn't she just a real bitch?" she pushed her remote control to make a cheering sound.

Freddie turned around to see Carly standing there "Carly?"

"I was watching everything…um, can I please talk to Shannyn?"

Carly walked up to Shannyn "Why did you do all of that?"

Shannyn made more muffled sounds and then Sam took the gag off her mouth "I made you who are now, Carly!"

"And what is that? Hated by my two best friends? A total bitch to everyone at school? A huge slut?"

"Oh, I didn't dump you on the corner and ignore you like little miss Sam here…I'm your friend!"

"Shannyn! You made Sean break up with me, you tried to seduce my brother and you kissed Freddie…You don't know how to be a friend! You are a fake bitch!"

Shannyn tried to speak but Sam put the gag back into her mouth. "That's enough outta you…Freddie! Open the elevator!"

He pushed the button as Sam wheeled a muffled screaming Shannyn into the elevator and pressed the down button.

Carly hugged Sam, Freddie and Spencer feeling like some sort of spell had been worn off.

"Its great to have you back, kiddo" Spencer said. Carly smiled.

**EPILOGUE**

A few nights later, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were busy wrapping up another amazing episode of iCarly. It concluded with the girls playing with hula hoops.

"And that concludes another wacky episode of iCarly!" Sam said feeling dizzy from the hula hoop.

"Goodnight everybody!" Carly added.

"That's a wrap!" Freddie turned off the camera and walked up to them "Great show!"

"I know! The funnest show, too!" Carly smiled. She smiled like she had never smiled in her life.

"Ugh, Its so great to have you back!" Sam hugged Carly "I know we made up ages ago but I just can't stop saying it!"

"Again, I'm sorry I treated you guys so rotten…"

"It's all forgotten about" Freddie replied.

"I'm starving…" Sam went to go downstairs as Freddie and Sam followed behind her. Spencer was in the kitchen with boxes and boxes of pudding "Hey, great show you guys!" he said.

"Whoa, where did all the pudding come from?" Carly asked.

"I just happened to be the thousandth customer today at the supermarket! And I won a lifetime supply of pudding! Come have some pudding, you guys!"

"Alright!" Sam grabbed a spoon and reached for a pack. Carly and Freddie just smiled. "I have to get going. I gotta help my Mom mail some Christmas cards out…" Freddie said

"But it's March…" Carly replied.

"Tell me about it…Later…" Freddie headed out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Carly looked and Sam and Spencer who were busy chowing down on pudding so she went after Freddie. She got out of the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey" she said standing there as he answered the door.

"What's up?"

"I know we haven't brought it up since but I just want to thank you for doing all that you did for me and that…I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble…"

"I don't even remember it anymore" Freddie smiled a little bit.

There was a silence between them. Carly looked at her feet then looked back at him "Well, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Carly turned around to get back to her apartment but at the last minute, Freddie gathered up the courage to do what he wasn't able to a few weeks ago "Hey Carly?"

She turned around "Yes?"

"You maybe wanna get some smoothies tomorrow? You know, just me and you?"

Carly came up to him and kissed him. "Why, I would love to, Freddie Benson" she ended the kiss.

Freddie was weak in the knees. He couldn't control himself and felt as if the room was spinning. And then finally, he fainted.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked smiling.

"I'm fine. So Groovy Smoothie, tomorrow?" he was on the floor smiling.

"It's a date" She helped him up.

FIN.


End file.
